Elmax strory: A Stranger Things FanFic
by laioshea
Summary: This is an Elmax story ive noticed that there isnt one on here so here you go its my first one hope you like rated T just in case. not finished yet.


Stranger Things FanFiction

Chapter 1

2 DAYS AFTER GETTING TO MAINE

"El?" Mikes voice asked, in static. "El do you copy? This is Mike. Do you copy?"

El turned on her Walkie, and put a piece of duct tape over the intercom button. "Yeah. This is El. I copy."

"El!" He sighed. "Thank god Cerebro works. I'm here with everyone. Are Will and Jonathan there?"

"Yes." She replied. "WILL! JONATHAN! COME ON! EVERYONES AT CEREBRO RIGHT NOW! They're coming."

"Ok. God I've - I mean we've -missed you so much!"

Lucas sniggered in the background. A loud SMACK! Brought him to his senses "OW!! MAX!"

"Oops! Sorry Stalker." She teased,rolling her eyes.

"Hey Max! Hi Lucas. And Dustin. I miss you guys." Will shouted.

El jumped so hard she threw the Walkie up in the air and fell on the floor.

"El! El! Are you ok?" A lot of voices asked at once.

"I'm fine. I'm good." She groaned.

"Is Nancy there?" Jonathan asked, quietly this time, so as not to startle El.

"I'm here Jonathan." replied a voice so full of emotion, it made Jonathan's heart hurt.

"Good."

Lucas sniggered again, in the silence that followed, and this time, there were a lot more SMACKS! And they weren't from just Max this time. "OW!"

Later that night, after dinner, When El was in her room reading, she heard a radio static.

"El? El do you copy?"

El rolled over on her bed and looked at her clock. It was 11 PM. "WHY may I ask, are you up so late? And WHY are you at Cerebro at 11 at night Mike?"

"El? Oh thank gosh you're here. Shift your channel to Channel 12. Quick before anyone else comes on."

"But WHY Mike? WHY?" El asked, shifting her channel.

"Mike?" Max asked. "Mike? El don't you know me? El it's Max."

El's eyes went as big as moons. "Max?" She whispered. "It's you? It's really you?"

"Yes."

"I miss you Max. So much."

"I miss you too." Max replied

"How did you get to Cerebro this late?" El asked, her voice full of concern.

"There's a camp-out here. It's lasting 3 days."

"Oh! That's so cool! But I have to go Max. Its late, and Joyce is coming."

"Ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Max said.

"Tomorrow." Said El, savoring the word. "Goodnight."

"Night El."

El took the duck tape off of her walkie slowly.

As she lie awake in bed, she thought of Max and Mike. On the one hand, she had had strong feelings for Mike for 2 years. He had been looking for her for so long, never giving up. But on the other hand, Max was so supportive and a really good friend. She always brought out the best in El, and she had really opened up to El, and, she had helped El see what El really was inside too. After all, El and Mike weren't officially together again, and neither were Max and Lucas.

The next morning at breakfast, Joyce made a huge announcement. Will and El would be starting to go to the local public school, next week.

"Wow! Really?" El asked. "That's going to be so cool!"

The Byers looked at each other knowingly, as El ate her eggs. And Eggos.

After breakfast, El went back to her room, to work on math. That was her least favorite subject, because that was her worst subject. But she knew she had to get better at it to be in 9th grade. Little did she know that she had the scores of many 10th grade girls, in her new school.

Then, she worked on writing, which she loathed a little less than math. Her handwriting was better than it had been in July - but she tried very hard not to think of that month. Only the good parts.

It still made her cry, when she looked at the speech Hop had wrote for her and Mike. But she was starting to think that "Keeping the door open three inches", meant something else. Hop was a really smart guy, and maybe this line meant something else to him. And if it meant something else to him, then she had to figure out what it was.

As she thought, she realized she could have a new exercise for her handwriting. Writing down her thoughts about all of the things that were happening, she could really see her writing improve. And maybe her grammar too.

She got out a sheave of paper from her desk, and started writing down everything that came to mind.

That night, Max radioed again, at 11 PM. This time, the two talked a little longer, but, when eventually, the clock read 11:40, Max went back to the camp-out, and they both went to bed. And this time, El's dreams weren't about deciding between Mike and Max. They were about the whole gang, and the things they had done in the past three months.

Two weeks later, Max still called every night, but earlier, at around 7 PM, and she left at 8, getting home at around 8:30 every night.

Her parents, who were still mourning Billy, let her stay out until 9, but any later, and they would go crazy with worry. So Max told everyone her curfew was 8:50, so that if the gang pushed it, she would still be home by 9.

During their late-night meetings, the two girls would normally talk about school,

and what celebrities they thought were cute. These conversations normally came down between Ralph Maccio and Josh Brolin. The Karate Kid, and Brad, the older brother in The Goonies.

The girls carefully avoided the complicities of their love lives. El avoided the topic, because she thought that Max didn't like her back, because at this point, El had a very serious crush on her. Max steered clear of the topic, because she knew that El liked her and Max wasn't really ready to discuss that yet, because Max did have feelings for El, but . . . she just wasn't ready.

As for El, school was going great. She was doing well in all of her classes, and all of the girls liked her. They all kept telling her that the cutest boy in the grade, Allan Burke had a crush on her. Sometimes she flirted a little, but in the end, all her thoughts came back to Max.

For Max, Lucas could tell that she was drifting away from him, and because of that, he tried even harder to be a "Lucas". That drew her back to him a little, but still, she was always thinking of Thanksgiving, when she would see El.

As the days turned into weeks, and then stretched into months, the girls started counting down the days until Thanksgiving.

Finally, it was time to pack an overnight bag, and get in the car, for the ride back to Hawkins.


End file.
